Periodico de Ayer
by MadeleineQ
Summary: EDITADO. Peter encuentra un viejo periódico y los recuerdos empiezan a aflorar…


**Periódico de Ayer**

Summary: Peter encuentra un viejo periódico y los recuerdos empiezan a aflorar…

La habitación estaba repleta hasta el tope de cachivaches sin usar, uno encima de otro sobre cajas y cajas de cartón cubiertas de polvo. Olía a viejo por donde se pasara y estaba seguro de que debajo de toda esa maraña había más insectos de los que se atrevía a pensar, incluso ratas, aunque ya sería ridículo tenerle asco a las ratas siendo él una (aunque a veces se preguntaba si de verdad no sentía asco hacia sí mismo…). Se encontraba en Spinner's End, en el ático que Snape le había dado como recamara y ni se había tomado la molestia de conjurar un simple hechizo para limpiar un poco, porque mientras el Señor Tenebroso lo había enviado para ''asistir'' a Severus, este lo trataba como un esclavo, haciéndolo limpiar tan pronto como puso pie en esa tétrica casa. Ahora se encontraba ahí, en ese ático mal iluminado y sin ventanas, tratando de no pisar en cualquier basura arcaica que Snape guardara en esas cajas, hasta que tropezó con algo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y, tratando en vano de no caer, se tomó de una de las cajas lo cual solo hizo que el desastre fuera mayor al caer todo el contenido de esta al suelo, _Gracias a Merlín que la casa está sola_ pensó Peter, mientras la nube de polvo que había creado su caída se disipaba. Ya al estar el aire lo suficientemente claro como para ver con qué había tropezado, se topó con la vista de algunos viejos periódicos de los cuales no tenía idea de su procedencia, seguramente estaban en la caja que cayó al suelo. Notó el color amarillento de las imágenes y los bordes carcomidos por el tiempo y las ratas, así como la capa de polvo que los cubría, pero no fue el estado del papel lo que lo dejo sin palabras, sino lo que estaba publicado en él. La fecha era 1 de Noviembre de 1981, y el titular de primera plana leía ''Familia Potter asesinada por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado'', sobre una foto de una casa completamente destruida que se encontraba en Godric's Hollow, y a continuación de esta un informe sobre como James y Lily Potter habían sido asesinados mediante un Avada Kedavra y el único sobreviviente, por razones inexplicables, había sido su hijo de apenas un año, Harry Potter. También hablaba sobre posibles conspiraciones contra los Potter y las razones que los llevaron a esconderse, desconocidas para todo el mundo, y también había lamentos sobre su muerte. Y es que todo el mundo conocía a los Potter, o al menos habían escuchado el término alguna vez en el apogeo de la Primera Guerra, ya que se encontraban entre los primeros nombres escuchados cuando se hablaba de movimientos contra el régimen que Voldemort quería impartir, así como también lo eran Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, entre otros. Este punto fue probado cuando, al ver un periódico con una fecha anterior al que había encontrado en primer lugar, se encontró con una foto centrada en dos jóvenes de no más de 20 años con los nombres ya para entonces conocidos de James Potter y Sirius Black. Se encontraban en una clase de conferencia de prensa (idea de ellos mismos, claro) detrás de un pequeño estrado y haciendo uso de sus varitas para aumentar el volumen de sus voces, y reporteros tomaban fotografías y hacían anotaciones, mientras James y Sirius hablaban con el ímpetu y carisma que siempre les envidió sobre las injusticias del Lord, sobre cómo afrontarlas y convenciendo a la gente de unirse a la causa justa, a la igualdad de derechos y un montón de cosas más de las que llevaban hablando desde que compartían dormitorio en Hogwarts. Y es que ya era de esperarse que ocurriera algo así, que a alguno de los dos se le iluminara la cabeza y decidieran hacer públicas sus ideas y es que sabían que no iban a pasar desapercibidos, se les hacía imposible tal cosa, tenían atractivo, carisma y convicción en una causa que se creía perdida, solo por miedo a oponerse a la ideología racista y sangrienta que había propuesto un loco con delirios de grandeza. Y es que hacían el paquete perfecto para la persuasión publicitaria, estaba seguro de que si los roles se invertían y James y Sirius le hubieran hecho propaganda a Voldemort, sin duda tendría muchísimos más seguidores de los que tenía ahora, porque tenían esa habilidad de hacerlo todo bien, o al menos hacer parecer que todo lo que hacían estaba bien, porque tenían convicción y fe ciega en sus creencias y porque subconscientemente te arrastraban a su bando y después te veías ahí peleando por y con ellos. Y es que motivos tampoco les faltaban. Dada la actitud de Sirius hacia el resto de su familia, es muy fácil postular que James y él se habían metido bastante deliberadamente con alguno de los planes en los que algún mortífago (tal vez de Bellatrix, conociendo su parentesco con Sirius) estaba envuelto. Bellatrix tiene algunos ''amigos'' bastante peligrosos y una racha vengativa de más de un kilómetro de amplio. Y entonces, si los sucesos de 1977 incluyendo una motocicleta y una patrulla policial muggle hecha pedazos contados por un Sirius un poco (bastante) sobreexcitado le habían dicho algo, James y Sirius se habían convertido en los objetivos de un ataque hecho por mortífagos como respuesta. Y del cual escaparon sin un rasguño. Y, en vez de hacer lo inteligente y mantener las cabezas gachas, trataron la situación de la misma manera en la que trataron su constante guerrilla con Snape. Solo que esta vez, todo el Mundo Mágico los estaba viendo (Bueno, es que a nadie se le ocurriría acusar a ese par de alguna vez tenerle aversión a una audiencia). Por eso es que no le sorprendió ver a James gritando por un desafío en las páginas de El Profeta y generalmente haciéndose ver como la cara oficial de los traidores a la sangre, junto con una esposa hija de Muggles y con el muy notorio hijo renegado de la Noble Casa de los Black a su lado. Debería notarse que para el tiempo en el que murió, casi todo el Mundo Mágico parecía saber quiénes eran los Potter. E incluso el mismo Voldemort estuvo de acuerdo con que James Potter debía desaparecer. Y así fue. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que sería él quien se encargara de eso. En cuanto a Sirius, obviamente tenía mucho que decir, porque si quería y cuando quería se deshacía del porte de Playboy y empezaba a hablar y hablar de cómo él mismo había visto de lo que eran capaces los sangrepura al verse amenazada la pureza de su sangre, de cómo había visto en primera fila los horrores que concebían las mentes maniáticas y obsesivas. Pero nunca hablaba tanto como James, porque su sola presencia era una declaración de sus creencias, de su desacuerdo con la manía de la sangre, que al fin y al cabo era sin fundamentos, y eso él lo sabía. Sabía que el solo mostrar su cara significaba rebeldía y se enorgullecía de ello, porque era un desafío a su familia, que ya hace tiempo que dejaron de prestarle importancia y se resignaron a borrarlo del árbol familiar y a ignorar que alguna vez hubo otro primogénito que no fuera Regulus Black. Y es que Sirius fue leyenda al darle la espalda a la más prestigiosa familia de sangre pura que ha habido, y es que siempre encontró la forma de ser leyenda. En Hogwarts, como sex symbol consagrado, fuera de Hogwarts como rebelde renegado y liberal e incluso 12 años después como la primera persona en escaparse de Azkaban. Pero eso ya no importaba, ya no importaba la convicción de James, ni el atractivo de Sirius, ni el carisma de ambos, porque estaban muertos. Uno a manos de su Señor y el otro a manos de su propia familia. Y en parte, _esa_ parte, que fue la que hizo que traicionara a Lily y James a Voldemort, se alegraba de que estuvieran muertos, de que ya no estuvieran para hacerlo sentir inferior (no que alguna vez lo hayan hecho a propósito, lo que solo le molestaba mas). Porque ellos mismos lo guiaron a traicionarlos al final. Desde el principio habían visto a Peter como solo un complemento para hacer el número par, solo estaba ahí porque les toco compartir dormitorio y lo aceptaron sin él hacer mucho, porque simplemente estaban eufóricos por empezar su vida en Hogwarts. Porque siempre Sirius daba la idea, James planeaba la broma, Remus negaba con la cabeza y corregía las faltas en el plan y mientras ellos se divertían de lo lindo lo dejaban a él por fuera y solo lo incluían cuando ya todo estaba listo para armar, y no es que lo dejaran participar, solo lo ponían a montar guardia por si llegaba alguien a chafarles el plan. Porque nunca le daban las gracias, ni siquiera Remus, cuando les recordaba detalles importantes, o cuando terminaba la tarea por ellos, o cuando le tocaba limpiar el dormitorio. Lo dejaban solo, y cuando a alguno de los otros tres le tocaba hacer dichos oficios los otros dos se quedaban con él, le hacían el trabajo infinitamente más difícil, pero _se quedaban_. Y eso solo se fue acumulando hasta convertirse en rencor, y cuando explotó la guerra, eso de que _no le veía sentido pelear contra Voldemort _fue solo una excusa, porque hacía tiempo que quería traicionarlos, dañarlos a todos, lo que no sabía era que su odio se llevaría a Lily y al pequeño Harry por delante también. Pero eso aprendió a verlo como mero daño colateral, porque al fin y al cabo Harry estaba vivo, James y Sirius muertos y a Remus no le quedaban razones para vivir. Así que tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas sí le habían funcionado al viejo Colagusano, por más que viviera de esclavo de la persona a la que ayudó a hacerle la vida imposible durante la adolescencia, que haya vivido por 12 años en el cuerpo de una rata y sea considerado un vil y cobarde traidor, las cosas puede que le hayan funcionado, ¿no?

**FIN**

Lo sé, lo sé. A mí tampoco me gustó mucho, pero me es muy difícil escribir del punto de vista de Pettigrew, en lo personal ese personaje me da asco, pero se me ocurrió eso de James y Sirius vociferando opiniones frente a la prensa y tuve que ponerle un background y esto fue lo que salió. Cualquier queja o comentario por favor dirigirse a la sección de reviews. Gracias, La Gerencia :p


End file.
